Various applications require the ability to sort different spectral components of electromagnetic radiation. Current system and methods may be able to accomplish some degree of spectral sorting in the far-field region, but cannot sort spectral components of electromagnetic radiation signals in the Fresnel near field, within a few microns of a scattering object. New devices, systems, and methods are needed to overcome these problems and more.